


FoR OnCe

by ongniel2512



Series: summer love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Looking for love, M/M, Ongniel, life for the first time, naive seonwoo, popular Daniel, runaway_prince, suffering_idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel2512/pseuds/ongniel2512
Summary: ".................. for once ....... he wanted to live and be part of the life outside this mortified castle "" ............ for once ........ he wanted to have the full freedom to choose , to decide the life he want live , to get out of this big lie he lives in ""             FREEDOM                   "





	FoR OnCe

**Seongwu** son of one of the biggest controlling families in Seoul , living his utter life in prestige and glory , raised by the hand of experts trainers and the millions of his grandfather's servants , detained in this massive castle and never had the chance to encounter what real life could be outside of this big lie he was living .

His mother deceased when he was 5 he barely remember anything about her , all he had is bunch of pictures , music box and an old journal . as for his father, he was unwanted by his grandfather , he disproved their relationship and tried his best to separate them , forcing his only daughter to choose between her beloved father and the one her heart desired .

After seongwu's mother made up her choice and cede everything she once had and move to live with her husband in small village , devoting her entire life for husband and their little joy Seongwu, appreciating every moment she had with the people she loved the most .

And In one cold day of December and after months of fighting against the deadly disease , his mother had finally give up .leaving a piece of her heart in this lonely world alone without love or care , and just like that her five years old endeared son become orphan at such young age .

As for his father he never once seen him ; he was told that at his mother funeral seongwu was taken under grandpa Ong wing , locked in this mighty dismal castle from that day .

The young teenager ; who just turned eighteen this month ;had no life at all ,filling his complete time in books and novels reading about other people lives , thought , adventure , dreaming to had one someday, one day once he leave those cruel walls of the castle .

**"Korea university of Arts"** he read about this particular place in his mother journal , the place where his mother had her best of journeys and fall in love , meeting his father , the man he deeply wanted to see or even know anything about him .

so studying there was seongwu's ultimate dream and the only key to detect his father location , finding the story of his parents love that his grandfather refused to Reveal it even the smallest details if it , considering it as his daughter sin that damaged the whole family and the cause if her death .

Therefore, on the day of his planned engagement , he decide to run away , refusing to give up his life , and obey such orders ; taking with him some money that he saved and bag of his necessary clothes .

The moment he step into the big city of Seoul he tried to look for any public bathroom to change his fancy , expensive clothes , he was totally certain that his grandpa's men are everywhere looking for the missing , rebellious grandson to return him to that throttling castle , so seongwu hoped that the change in his look will help him be unseen , changing his attire to look completely different to the princely him , wearing and old big jumper with some simple jeans , massing up his neat hairstyle making it look like he had fight with the stylist , and finally the most important touch that complete his new look , a old Rusty circle glasses , wearing those weird , ugly thing that covered his entire face detail , making it had to believe that this seongwu is the same seongwu from the palace.

**"mom dad am finally here in your city"** Seongwu could not believe that he is now in Seoul the place where his parents once walked and lived on , seeing the same things his parents did and breathing the same hair they did , walking freely without any guards or any orders to follow. he was determined to find out the story of his parents and look for any tiny little thing that might lead him to his unknown father as he began his new journey towards

**KOREA UNIVERSITY OF ARTS**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"ENCORE....... ENCORE "** The enthusiastic cries of the masses,demanding for more .

**"Did you had fun today?** " the screams of the crowd go even higher answering the young idol "

**I also had great time with you guys , hope to see you very soon , unfortunately today's concert come to an end , have a great trip home , be careful of the cold , dress up warmly and had hot healthy meal , that's all for today , see you next time "** he bowed for the last time before get off stage .

**" you did great job Daniel , go change I will be waiting for you for in the car to drive you to your next schedule "** the young star manager stated the minute Daniel had entered his waiting room exhausted of hours and hours of singing and dancing , today's was his last day of the summer concert tour , all he had done the two previous mouths was training and preforming . **"what schedule ?"** The manger sighing, showing how irritated he was by that question **" The reality show shooting did you forget ?"** answered like it was obvious thing , making the idol feel like dummy puppet .

**" I think I never agree to do such thing , hyung ? "** the express on the older man was something Daniel get used to its the usual angry annoyed one that he has been showing lately for the young star . **"really Daniel ? I thought we discussed this the previous times , if you wanna be big star Daniel you have to do everything we told you to , the company know better what best for you , you still too little to discover such things by yourself , silly Daniel change faster I will be waiting down stairs "** Leaving the young boy in daze.

**" i have to get out of here "** Daniel tried quickly to look into the little closet in the changing room for any clothes which he can wear to get out of this place , he was completely fed up with this whole celebrity bullshit that his company has been shoving into his face every time he tried to say something or disagree he was convinced that the only solution to his messed up life is to escape , running far away from this suffocating place and never turn back .

after a great effort he was able to find a big dress that can fit in his build up body and a long dark brown wig , perfect for his great disguise plan , he quickly dress up covering his face with the wig, and headed towards the back doors trying not to catch any unnecessary attention

Daniel successes-fully passed the guards, cross the main gates and finally reaches the central street ,running throw the narrow allies going as far as he could before they found out his disappear and from the loud voices coming from the parking lot he was sure that they were everywhere looking for him by now

**" I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING OVER THERE"** as he heard the running steps that follower his pace getting even closer , he speeds up to bump into some boy

**" Oh! why you didn't s_____________"** Daniel pushing the slim boy to the wall and putting his hand on his mouth to muffed any unnecessary loud voice

**" YAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING ? "** the boy bit into his hand moving the hand away from his mouth this boy is such weirdo, he look like the nerd type that would by bullied in schools

**" MISTER KANG________ MISTER KANG "** as the voices of the bodyguards get closer 

**" don't move"** i push my face into his pretending that we are kissing ,holding his face strongly between my hand preventing him from escaping 

he surprisingly moved his face to push me which caused our lips to collide , it wasn't my intention to kiss him or do anything; if as i want to kiss him

i pulled my face as quick as i could his eyes were going out of his face , his checks went tomato red as he mumbled quietly

**" my first kiss "** touching his thin lips

seongwu felt like he was run by train , or fall from plane , his whole body went numb, his heart was beating twice fast than his normal pace , his knees was going jelly , placing his hand to touch his lips , his clean lips were now dirty that devil stole my first kiss , this nasty beast destroyed everything

**" YAH________________________"**

**" YOU STUPID COW "**

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> my first ever attempt to write 
> 
> i hope its not that bad, i will first updae it in my twitter so if you wanna keep u or wait until the chapter released here 
> 
> i hope you enjoy 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ongiel2512


End file.
